I Blame You, Autocorrect!
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Anda pengguna Iphone yang menggunakan jasa autocorrect? Berpikirlah dua kali, atau mungkin anda akan mengalami suatu kejadian yang dialami seorang personifikasi negara Filipina ini. AmePiri, rate T, oneshot fic.


"Hee? _Autocorrect?_"

Yang ditanya malah menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih batang yang tengah dipegang seorang gadis _brunette_ yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, _autocorrect._ Kalo tau soal _T9_ itu pasti ngerti deh sama mekanismenya."

Maria—lengkapnya Maria Clara de la Cruz—hanya manggut-manggut sambil bergumam _Oooo_ saat memperhatikan benda putih batangan yang diketahui sebagai _Iphone_.

"_Kuya_ pake _autocorrect_ juga?" tanyanya polos sambil melongok ke atas, memperhatikan sosok pemuda _brownish blond_ yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang sambil menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepalanya.

"Ogah, suka nyebelin soalnya," jawab pemuda itu sambil memajukan bibirnya, "mau ngetik kata apaan, yang keluar kata malah yang lain. Kan nyebelin jadinya."

"Keliatannya enggak segitunya deh ..." komentar Maria sambil menggeleng saat memperhatikan layar _Iphone_ di tangannya.

"Yang biasa pake _T9_ beda lah ya ..." celetuk Alfred yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya memutar kedua bola matanya, "percaya deh, dijamin langsung nyesel kalo pake _autocorrect_!"

"... _Kuya_ nyumpahin aku ya ...?"

Dan Alfred keburu dikeroyok _**EHEM**_kekasih_**EHEM**_ berkebangsaan Filipina—lebih tepatnya personifikasinya—itu.

_Let's give free puk-puk for Alfred F. Jones ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Based from someone's true story**

**I Blame You, Autocorrect!**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**I Blame You, Autocorrect! © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : OOC, OCs **_**inside**_**, **_**human names used**_**, **_**pop cultures,**_** dan lain-lain.**

**Pair : USA x Philippines (**_**established**_**)**

**Rate : T (**_**mild languages and silly scenes**_**)**

**Notes :**

**-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diimbau kepada para pembaca untuk memeriksakan kejiwaan serta kotak tertawa anda setiap dan/atau setelah membaca fic ini.**

**-Diharapkan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal di dalam cerita ini. Apabila terjadi sesuatu, author sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di malam yang begitu sunyi, dapat terlihat sosok Maria yang memalingkan wajahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya sementara Alfred berbaring dengan kepala berada di atas pangkuan gadis itu sambil mengutak-atik _Iphone_ milik Maria.

Tak lupa sesekali mulutnya meluncurkan cekikikan nista bervolume kecil.

"Nih, udah selesai." Ujar Alfred sambil menyerahkan benda itu kepada Maria, "Lagian, kok bisa aja sih nyasar ke tangan mereka. Udah tau mereka suka kumat isengnya!"

"Tau, PIN _Iphone_ juga gak kukasih ke mereka tau-tau bisa lolos." Jawab Maria ketus sembari memajukan bibirnya saat melihat _Iphone_nya.

"Tapi yang bener aja sih kamus _autocorrect_ kamu diganti kayak begitu sama mereka ..." balas Alfred sambil tertawa tanpa suara, membuat Maria mencubit hidungnya sambil terus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sakit, astaga—"

"Salah sendiri, kenapa _Kuya_ ikut-ikutan ketawain. Mana dateng-dateng ketawa kayak begitu lagi!"

Personifikasi America Serikat itu hanya memijit batang hidungnya yang dicubit sambil memajukan bibirnya, sementara Maria mengutuki kedua personifikasi serumpunnya yang entah mengapa mendadak mempermalukannya di depan _**EHEM**_kekasihnya_**EHEM**_.

Ya, mempermalukannya lewat pesan singkat a.k.a _SMS_ ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ciyeee~ SMSan mulu sama pacar~"

Gadis Filipina itu langsung menjitaki kepala pemuda Indonesia yang hanya terkikik bersama rekan _**coret**_senistanya_**coret**_ itu—a.k.a Faiq—seusai menggodanya.

"Dibilangin jangan gangguin Pinoy! Nanti pacarnya marah!" timpal Kirana sambil menengok ke arah Maria yang berada di sampingnya, "Pinoy, _android_nya ke mana? Dijual?"

"Enggak, masih dipake kok buat kerja." Jawab Maria sambil terus berkutat pada _Iphone_nya. Biasa, _penyakit_ kawula muda zaman sekarang ...

_Gak jauh-jauh dari gadget ..._

"Yaaah~ Kirain dijual ..." timpal Raden spontan, "seenggaknya gue bisa dapet tuh _android_, kan lumayan."

"Itu sih maunya elu, Den ..." celetuk Kirana santai sambil membuka halaman majalah yang dibacanya, membuat Raden mengerang seraya memutar kedua matanya diiringi gelak tawa dari Faiq.

Saat ini, mereka berempat tengah berada di Manila—_red._ rumah Maria—dalam rangka _acara keluarga_ ASEAN. Berhubung duo Indonesia dan Malaysia ini sudah lebih dulu tiba di rumahnya, sambil menunggu anggota yang lain mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai di rumah personifikasi Filipina tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang ngasih _Iphone_nya?" tanya Kirana kepada Maria yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _Iphone_ putihnya.

"Dikasih _Kuya_~" jawab Maria ceria, membuat para pendengar jawabannya lebih memilih untuk manggut-manggut layaknya burung kakak tua sambil memasang ekspresi datar.

Layaknya gayung bersambut, setiap ada informasi terbaru seputar anggota ASEAN, pastilah mereka akan gencar mendapatkan informasi terbaru itu. Salah satunya adalah informasi seputar status lajang gadis _brunette_ itu—yang entah bagaimana caranya—sukses diganti dengan status _berpacaran _dengan seorang pria yang tak lain adalah personifikasi Amerika Serikat.

Memang, awalnya mereka terkejut dengan berita tersebut bahkan beberapa tak mempercayai berita tersebut. Tapi begitu Maria mengonfirmasi informasi tersebut, terjadilah suatu konspirasi hati antara tak tega _saudari_nya berpacaran dengan Alfred—_mentang-mentang hari kemerdekaannya sama-sama tanggal 4 Juli_, begitu komentar mereka—dan iri dengan personifikasi Filipina yang kini berstatus _in a relationship_ itu.

_Aih, dasar __**JONES**__ ..._

"Oi Malon, lagi nelpon siapa?" tanya Raden kepada Faiq yang kini tengah menelepon melalui _smartphone_nya sembari menempelkan telunjuknya di depan kedua belah bibirnya.

"Iya, iya. Hah, apa? Nyasar? Masa ke rumah saudara sendiri bisa nyasar sih?!"

"Hah, siapa yang nyasar?" tanya Kirana tiba-tiba sambil menengok ke arah Raden yang justru mengangkat kedua pundaknya ke atas.

"Iya, iya, ntar lu berdua dijemput deh. Iya, iya, _Assalamu'alaikum_." Ujar Faiq dengan ponselnya, "Itu si Brunei sama Singapore masa bisa nyasar, padahal mereka berdua sering main ke rumahnya Pinoy, kan aneh." Jawabnya sambil mematikan ponselnya, membuat Maria menggeleng.

_Ternyata saudaranya itu sama-sama buta arah, sama seperti __**EHEM**__kekasihnya__**EHEM**__ itu ..._

"Payah deh," gumam Maria sambil beranjak bangun meninggalkan _Iphone_nya—yang kebetulan masih menampilkan percakapannya dengan Alfred via SMS—lalu meraih jaketnya, "Kak Nesia, temenin jemput Brunei sama Singapore yuk ..." ajak Maria kepada Kirana yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dirinya bersedia menemani _adik_nya menjemput kedua saudaranya di ASEAN itu.

Sementara Maria dan Kirana mulai beranjak menuju luar rumah, diam-diam Faiq mengambil _Iphone_ Maria yang berada di atas sofa lalu membaca percakapan yang tertampang di sana.

"Haaah, dasar kasmaran ..." komentar Faiq, "ternyata si _**Jones**_ itu bisa dapet pacar juga."

"Bilang aja situ pengen punya pacar ..." celetuk Raden datar sambil memainkan _android_nya, membuat Faiq mengerang sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Eh, dia pake _autocorrect_ ya?" tanya Faiq sambil mengutak-atik _Iphone_ putih itu, membuat Raden melongokkan kepalanya hanya untuk memperhatikan hal yang sama dengan saudara serumpunnya itu.

"Soal _autocorrect_, gue punya ide seru nih."

Faiq segera menoleh ke arah Raden yang baru saja berbicara, keduanya saling menukar pandangan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk seraya menyeringai usil. Dapat terlihat salah satu personifikasi Indonesia itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang personifikasi Malaysia, kemudian Faiq membisiki Raden secara bergantian sehingga mereka mengakhiri bisikan mereka dengan cekikikan nista lalu melakukan _high five_.

Entah apa yang akan mereka perbuat dengan _Iphone_ milik saudarinya itu ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jadi gimana, acaranya udah selesai? Mau jemput jam berapa nih?_

Seraya mengunyah hamburger di tangannya, Alfred memperhatikan layar _Iphone_nya yang menampilkan percakapannya dengan _**EHEM**_kekasihnya_**EHEM**_ bernotabene personifikasi Filipina itu beserta pesannya yang baru saja dia kirim. Saat ini, dirinya tengah berada di _McD*n*ld_ yang berada di bandara. Alfred memang berencana untuk mengunjungi—aslinya sih, menginap—Maria di rumahnya dan dirinya baru saja tiba. Makanya Alfred meminta Maria untuk menjemputnya.

Diletakkannya _Iphone_nya itu di samping , lalu memperhatikan jam dinding yang berada di dinding ruangan. _Masih jam setengah enam sore ... mungkin acaranya belum selesai. _begitulah pikirnya, sebelum pemuda Amerika itu melanjutkan melahap hamburgernya. Baru saja dirinya menikmati hamburgernya, _Iphone_nya berbunyi menandakan munculnya sebuah notifikasi. Notifikasi SMS dari Maria rupanya.

Dibukanya notif tersebut, membawa layarnya menuju tampilan SMS dari Maria yang entah mengapa sukses membuat personifikasi Amerika Serikat itu tersedak oleh hamburgernya.

_PULU PULU PULU, PULU PULU PULU PULU PULU, PULU?_

_... SMS APAAN INI ...?_

Begitulah isi pikiran seorang Alfred F. Jones ini.

_Maria ... kamu gak apa-apa?_

Dan pesannya untuk personifikasi Filipina itu telah terkirim secepat kilat. Tak habis pikir, padahal tadi siang isi pesan yang dikirim gadis Filipina _brunette_ itu masih terlihat begitu normal. Eh, sekarang ...

... malah jadi amburadul begini.

_PULU?_

"Lho kok jawabnya begini lagi?" gumam Alfred bertanya-tanya, belum sempat dirinya membalas pesan dari kekasihnya, muncul lagi satu—tidak, beberapa notifikasi pesan dari Maria.

_Kuya, PULU PULU PULU PULU_.

_Kuya, PULU PULU ...?!_

_Kuya PULU PULU!_

_KUYA PULU PULU?!_

Entah mengapa, bukannya merespon pesan-pesan yang dikirim Maria, Alfred justru menggembungkan pipinya demi berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak pecah di depan umum. Bayangkan saja, kekasihmu mengirimkan pesan yang isinya hanya satu kata yang berulang-ulang—dan satu kata itu sukses membuatmu tertawa layaknya seorang idiot.

Pasti susahnya minta ampun untuk menahan tawanya ...

_KUYA T-O-L-O-N-G-I-N P-L-S—_

_KUYA I-N-I K-E-N-A-P-A ...?!_

Pemuda _brownish blond_ berkacamata itu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya Maria mengirim pesan berisi satu kata berulang-ulang kepadanya, berulang kali pula. Akhirnya, setelah beranjak pergi dari restoran favoritnya dan menumpang taksi yang siap membawanya menuju rumah kekasihnya—oh jangan lupa, dia masih menahan tawanya—Alfred membalas pesan-pesan _**coret**_nista_**coret**_ itu.

_Astaga Tuhan, Piri help—_

Dan akhirnya, Alfred meluncurkan tawanya, membuat sang supir taksi yang ditumpanginya memandanginya melalui kaca yang mengarah ke arah belakangnya dengan pandangan _orang-ini-kenapa-ketawa-sendirian_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dapat terlihat sepasang pemuda pemudi berbeda kebangsaan yang kini berbaring meringkuk di atas sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ dalam keadaan saling berpelukan. Alfred sudah memperbaiki problematika pada _Iphone_ yang belakangan ini diketahui bahwa hampir seluruh kata pada kamus _autocorrect_ pada _Iphone_ milik Maria diganti dengan kata _PULU_, jadi gadis _brunette_ itu tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi.

"Makanya, dibilangin gak usah pake _autocorrect_. Ngeyel sih ..." ujar Alfred sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Maria yang langsung memberikan tatapan mengerikan kepadanya.

"Kukira pake _autocorrect_ gak kayak _T9,_ gak ada kamusnya gitu." Timpal Maria ketus sambil membelakangi tubuhnya pada tubuh Alfred yang masih memeluknya, "Tapi makasih ya _Kuya,_ kamus _autocorrect_nya udah dibetulin ..."

"Aku gagal paham sama mereka berdua," kata Alfred, "kayaknya yang mulai itu si Raden deh, Faiq cuma kasih ide doang ..."

—sementara itu, Raden dan Faiq yang tengah tidur cantik di rumahnya tetiba bersin—

"Salah aku juga sih, _Iphone_nya aku tinggalin ..." ucap Maria sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pemuda itu lalu mendekatinya, "aku kapok deh pake _autocorrect_." Lanjutnya kepada Alfred yang langsung menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, mungkin berhasil _menghasut_nya agar tidak menggunakan _autocorrect_ nan _sesat_ itu.

"... Tidur geh, udah jam sembilan malam ..." titah Alfred sembari mengecup kening Maria yang langsung merapat manja padanya.

"... _Mahal kita, Kuya ..._"

"_Mahal kita, Piri ..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Translation Note **

_PULU PULU PULU, PULU PULU PULU PULU PULU, PULU?_ : "_Acaranya udah kelar, dijemputnya jam setengah tujuh aja, gimana?_"

_PULU?_ : "_Eh?_"

_Kuya, PULU PULU PULU PULU_. : "_Kuya, kok jadi error gini_."

_Kuya, PULU PULU ...?!_ : "_Kuya, ini kenapa ...?!_"

_Kuya PULU PULU!_ : "_KUYA TOLONG PLS!_"

_KUYA PULU PULU?!_ : "_KUYA INI KENAPA?!_"

**Author Note**

... GUE BUAT AFAAN INI— *_headbang_*

Oke, jadi ane buat fic _**coret**_nista_**coret**_ berdasarkan sebuah cerita dari seseorang yang nekat ganti hampir semua kata di kamus _autocorrect_ temennya dengan kata "_Unyeng_". Sebenernya, ane udah realisasiin cerita itu ke bentuk _meme_—tapi pairnya dari fandom sebelah—yang ane publish di _facebook_ ane (barangkali ada yang tau _facebook_ ane?) dan ada yang kasih ide berkedok komen di foto itu. _Thanks, Bro!_

—_By the way_, buat yang doyan nonton "Upin dan Ipin" pasti ngeh sama kata "PULU" XDD—

Dan sebenernya, ane udah lama ngeship AmePiri dan ngebet bikin fic buat mereka berdua, tapi baru kali ini aja ane bisa bikinnya. _By the way_, fic-fic mereka bisa dibilang langka banget (di _English archive_nya di FFn aja fic-fic AmePiri bisa diitung pake jari, apalagi yang di _Indonesian archive_ ... langka abis kali yak). Kalo boleh jujur, _pair_ AmePiri ini cukup _fluffy_ kok. Agak 11-12 sama PruCan dan SuFin menurut ane—

—itupun kalo fakta-fakta sejarahnya gak ikutan ...

Soal _mentang-mentang hari kemerdekaannya sama-sama tanggal 4 Juli_ itu, emang beneran kok. _As we know_, hari kemerdekaannya Amerika dari Inggris itu tanggal 4 Juli, dan hari peringatan pengakuan resmi—tapi dikenalnya dengan _Filipino-American Friendship Day_—kemerdekaan Filipina dari Amerika itu tanggal 4 Juli juga.

_Overall_, ane sebenernya masih berkeliaran di fandom Hetalia kok, cuma sekarang ane lagi betah di fandom PokeSpe (Pokemon Special, _fyi_. Semacem _franchise_ manga dari fandom Pokemon) dan suka pindah-pindah ke fandom Sonic the Hedgehog dan Earthbound. Makanya ane mulai jarang nampang di _archive_ fandom ini. Barangkali ada yang masih inget sama ane di sini? *_eyebrow wiggling_*

Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/saran/kritik membangun untuk fic ini melalui kotak _review_ fic ini~


End file.
